Sirius es
by Saiph Feder
Summary: Resumen: Slash-Sirius/Remus ¿Qué y quién es Sirius? Un licántropo con garras de poeta intenta descifrarlo y estamparlo con letras rotas por el remolino Black. Algo de todos los días en un oneshot.


**Sirius es…**

**

* * *

**

**Advertencia: **¡SLASH! Yaoi, shounen-ai, chico x chico, piel reseca con piel reseca, hombre con hombre, lo contrario de relación niño/niña y en versión masculina. ¿Claro? ¿No te gusta? Arribita el "back" y la X.

**Notas de autora: **No nuevo, no gran trama, no recién salido del horno, no largo. Solo rescaté este fic de mi cajón de los recuerdos porque me pareció una lástima tenerlo allí, tan escondido. Más ahora que se viene la sexta película de HP y las fans de Sirius x Remus necesitaremos droga. Y esta droga va para ti, guapísima entre las guapísimas, Dzeta. Si revivo mis escritos será por tu indestructible respaldo y amor hacia los cachorros.

**Agradecimiento especial: **A la linda Suiris con su beteo de línea por microsegundo. Para la próxima te alcanzo el traje rojo con el rayo en el pecho y serás Flashiris (cuack para mí y mi talla).

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundillo no es mío. JO-JO-JO. Los créditos por la historia (incluyendo ranazos y parejas falsas) van para J.K. Belle.

* * *

Sirius Black es puro fuego. Se aburre y se tumba en la cama estirando brazos y piernas, hundiendo el estómago perfecto, moldeado y esculpido por aquellas sesiones diarias de quidditch. Su camisa siempre parece estar sudada de ese olor masculino, esa piel que emana feromonas y todo lo mancha con la lujuria que es su anatomía. Estructura animal que gruñe ante un tiempo que camina a paso lento, pidiendo permiso a cada segundo, sin alarmarse por la impaciencia del perro que ladra por la monotonía que lo exaspera. Sirius Black es pura vida, dinamita, un cuerpo en su punto de ebullición, energía desbordante que se expresa en sus largos dedos que golpetean sin parar el colchón de su cama en la habitación que bombea sangre rojiza y dorada. Hogwarts, el castillo ancestral guarda leones, lechuzas, ratones, ciervos, lobos y Sirius. Febril como siempre, a punto de hervir, y quema, _Dios, claro que quema. _Con su mirada perdida, incluso quema con las partículas que flotan a su alrededor y revolotean ante su majestuosidad salvaje. Perro de monte que muerde porque quiere, porque se aburre. Irrita la piel tan solo con su aura y quema, _mierda_, por debajo de la piel arde, con intensidad, se mete su respiración por los poros de quien se fije por más de un segundo en él. Sirius es…

—¿Qué haces, Lunático?

_Sirius es…_

—¿Lunático, me escuchas?

…_es Sirius…_

El joven mago se baja de la cama con un salto y sus botas salpican barro al chocar pesadamente contra el suelo de la habitación que cruje ante cada pisada que el moreno da. Exige atención, como siempre.

—Esos libros siempre te consumen. Desde ahora serás Librático, Librático compulsivo. Ya sabía yo que tanta biblioteca no te dejaría distinguir una hoja de un amigo.

—Pergamino, Canuto. Esto es un pergamino ­—suspira mientras lo mira de reojo—. Ya sabía yo que tanto tiempo lejos de las salas de clase no te dejaría distinguir libro de pergamino. ­—Lo ignora por unos segundos e intenta darle punto final a su anónima y silenciosa confesión.

—Para el caso es lo mismo —Se acerca cabreado y cortando el viento con su andar. Nadie más sobre el mundo puede caminar con tanta soberbia y lucir atractivo con la ropa descolocada y un cabello negro como el carbón arremolinado en su cabeza. Es que su elegancia Black tiñe el aire que lo toca—. Déjame ver. — Intenta arrebatarle el pergamino una vez estando a algunos centímetros de distancia.

—No, deja, Black. —Mueve el papel amarillento evitando que este lo roce siquiera con la mirada.

¿Curiosidad?

Sirius se abalanza otra vez sobre Remus y no deja de intentar apoderarse del trozo que guarda celoso la caligrafía del licántropo enamorado.

Pero no quiere el papel.

Entre el forcejeo, se tiende sobre Lupin, y la situación es tan infantil que ambos terminan sonriendo (el perro antes que el lobo, claro, la situación no le es conveniente). A centímetros de distancia de su rostro, Sirius susurra.

—¿Aún puedes diferenciar el gris del amarillo?­— Sus ojos brillan. Creciente tentación oscura que ni se compara al color añejo del pergamino. ¿Qué si puede distinguir? Gris es lo que Remus ve cuando cierra sus ojos y gris es lo que busca en la cama del lado cuando despierta cada mañana. Gris. Black. Pegado en su propia retina acaramelada. Incluso el papel en el que toma apuntes por la tardes se ve gris cuando recuerda sus ojos otra vez.

Sirius le roba un beso lento y apacible en los labios. Es como un perro juguetón que de pronto baja las orejas y agradece la atención prestada. El papel está en la palma de su mano. ¿En qué momento lo tomó? Remus no lo sabe, tampoco sabe cuando tomó por completo su corazón de lobo asustado y dolido. No sabe porque no le importa, lo olvida por completo cuando Sirius se acomoda aún más sobre él, apoya la mano en la cama, y el papel de por medio se arruga y se parte poco a poco. Y es que una lluvia de caricias cae sobre él y se convierte en tormenta a medida que las manos del moreno lanzan rayos en sus caderas.

Eso es Sirius. La frase que faltaba en el pergamino de Remus se completa. Sirius es un papel arrugado en una cama que de pronto gime. Es un conjunto de palabras acalladas con besos y caricias. Sirius es… Sirius.

* * *

**Nota de autora 2: **¿Le gustó? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Algo que quitar o agregar? Solo comente en un review. Feedback, please!


End file.
